mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/Flutter Brutter
:Mrs. Shy: We're so happy you could come have lunch with your father and me, Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: I'm so glad you asked. :Rainbow Dash: And it was super awesome of you to invite me too! Things have been so busy with the Wonderbolts lately, it's great to get a chance to relax someplace quiet. :Mr. Shy: That's exactly what I intend to do now that I've retired. In fact, I converted the back house to showcase my cloud collection. I have my clouds, your mom has her flowers, you've got your animals, and your brother... :Mrs. Shy: Zephyr Breeze has his... interests. laugh :Rainbow Dash: I'll say! Remember when he was convinced square clouds were gonna be the next big thing? laughs :Mrs. Shy: He's matured a lot since then. :Mr. Shy: Actually, it's funny you bring Zephyr up... :beat :Fluttershy: Oh, no! Not again! :Mrs. Shy: It's just for a little while, dear. 'Til he gets back on his hooves. :Rainbow Dash: Wait, you don't mean—! :opens :Zephyr Breeze: Guess who's home! That's right, big sis, it's your one and only favorite little brother, moi. :Fluttershy: groans : :splat :Zephyr Breeze: Hi, Flutterbutter! How's the bestest big sister ever? Hey, where's the love? How about a little excitement to see your baby brother? :Fluttershy: I'm just surprised. When you left, you said mane therapy was your calling. :Zephyr Breeze: Oh, it is, sis, it is. You would not believe how much stress ponies hold in their manes. Everything gets limp and unmanageable. No offense, but brushing alone won't solve the problem. :Fluttershy: What went wrong? :Zephyr Breeze: Nothing went wrong, per se. It's just the powers that be were so locked into their required styles, and you know me. I've got my own style! And I think they were a little threatened. :Mrs. Shy: O-Oh, this is... lovely, dear. :Rainbow Dash: Ugh. :Zephyr Breeze: Welllll, if it ain't Rainbows "The Best Flyer There Ever Was" Dash! :Rainbow Dash: flatly Oh, this ought to be good. :Zephyr Breeze: Sorry, I shouldn't tease you. I know the whole super awesome flyer bit's just to impress me. :Rainbow Dash: neigh :Zephyr Breeze: Still, thanks for showing up for my homecoming. It's, it's sweet. :Rainbow Dash: gasp :Zephyr Breeze: I kinda thought there'd be more ponies here. I mean, what about your party planner friend, um... Sprinkle Pie! She could've turned this into a real house partay, am I right? I mean, this place could use it. singsong Drab! :Mrs. Shy: Heh. I-I, eh... :Mr. Shy: We have been meaning to redecorate... :Zephyr Breeze: Dad, please. When I get all my stuff back in here, you won't even remember what this boring old place looked like! :scraping :Fluttershy: whispering Um, Mom, Dad, can I talk to you for a second? :Mrs. Shy: sighs What is it, honey? :Fluttershy: I'm not so sure letting Zephyr move back home is a good idea. I know you both want to help, but don't you remember last time? :Mrs. Shy: Zephyr's just trying to find his place, dear. :Fluttershy: sighs I know. It just seems like his place always ends up being your place. And then he sort of makes you do everything for him! :Mr. Shy: Well, we may not be as bold as you, Fluttershy, but don't you worry. We know how to stand up for ourselves. :Zephyr Breeze: And they were all like, "We love your free spirit, Zeph! And it would be wrong to cage that! Go follow your dreams!" :thump :Rainbow Dash: Zeph was just telling me all about the ins and outs of mane therapy school. :Zephyr Breeze: It's all so political. I just could not take it! :Fluttershy: Well, maybe if you stuck with it for more than a few weeks... :Zephyr Breeze: Sorry, sis, but when something's not the right fit, this pony's gotta fly! :clunk :Zephyr Breeze: yawns Anyway, good talk, Rainbows. I am so touched you came to see me, really. I hate to deprive you of my presence, but this breeze needs his Z's. :Rainbow Dash: You know it's the middle of the day, right? :Zephyr Breeze: I know. in background Siesta! I'm just gonna assume you made up my room the way I like it, right, Mom? Oh, I almost forgot! All my stuff is out front. Wanna grab that for me, Pops? laugh Thanks. :Rainbow Dash: sighs Same old Zeph. :Rainbow Dash: I know you weren't expecting to see your brother, but you've been kind of quiet, even for you. :Fluttershy: I'm sorry, but I am just so... so... peeved right now! gasps Excuse my language! :Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy! It's me, Pinkie Pie! Your friend! :Applejack: whistles :thump :Fluttershy: Oh, um, sorry about that. :Rainbow Dash: We just had lunch with Fluttershy's parents, and you'll never guess who showed up. :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Mayor Mare? Cranky Doodle Donkey? Cheese Sandwich? Ms. Harshwhinny?! :Rainbow Dash: Zephyr Breeze. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, that makes more sense. :Applejack: And from the look on your face, I'm guessin' it's for another one of his "extended stays"? :Rainbow Dash: She's a bit peeved. :Fluttershy: Zephyr's my brother, and I love him. But he's never learned to do anything for himself. I don't know why my parents keep letting him trot all over them! :Applejack: Well, if your parents won't stand up for themselves, maybe you need to stand up for them. :Fluttershy: You know, you're right! :Fluttershy: and exhales :smash! :Fluttershy: gasps :thunder rumbling :Fluttershy: Zephyr Breeze! :Zephyr Breeze: Oh, hey, sis. Come to see me work my magic and turn this place from drab to fab, huh? Well, watch and learn! :Fluttershy: Can't you see what you're doing?! :Zephyr Breeze: Yeah! I'm getting rid of this old stuff so I can turn the backhouse into my art studio! I've decided I'm gonna be a sculptor! :Fluttershy: I'm talking about Mom's flowers! :Zephyr Breeze: She's gonna move them so I can have my meditation patio here. She loves replanting stuff. Don't you, Mom? :Fluttershy: And Dad's been collecting his favorite bits of cloud from the factory since before you were born. :Mr. Shy: The very best from every production run since my first day on the job. Ah! :shatters :Mr. Shy: sighs But why hold onto the past really? :Fluttershy: You can't just fly in and change everything Mom and Dad have built here. :Zephyr Breeze: But this is the only place big enough for my studio/meditation garden. Ooh! Unless I do it in the living room! :Fluttershy: her parents I know speaking up for yourself can be hard, believe me, but Zephyr will never stand on his own if he can lean on you. :Zephyr Breeze: Don't be so dramatic, sis! Mom and Dad just wanna let me be me! Right? I can do plenty on my own. :Fluttershy: I agree. Which is why you should move out. :Zephyr Breeze: Oh. Well... I mean, I-I totally would, but... I don't think that's what Mom and Dad want! It's not, is it? :Mrs. Shy: Ehhh... :Mr. Shy: You know we love you, son, but your sister has a point. :Zephyr Breeze: up Sure. I mean, I really just came back here to keep you guys company, but... whatever's best for the family. I just... I just gotta grab a few essentials. :Mrs. Shy: And... y-you definitely have somewhere else to go? :Zephyr Breeze: Of course! There's plenty of ponies who'd love for a little breeze to blow their way... :Rainbow Dash: So... where's Zeph gonna go now? :Fluttershy: I'm not sure. Oh, I hope I did the right thing... :Rainbow Dash: Are you kidding? One hundred percent! :Zephyr Breeze: singsong Hey, sis! :opens :Zephyr Breeze: Your new roomie's here! :Rainbow Dash: Okay, maybe like seventy percent. :Fluttershy: Um, Zephyr. When Mom and Dad told you to find someplace else to live, I don't think they meant here. :Zephyr Breeze: Well, it's not their house, so by definition, it's someplace else. Am I right, Rainbows? Stop oogling me and help settle this. :Rainbow Dash: sighs You know what? I totally forgot that I promised to help Pinkie Pie... sprinkle... something. :zoom :Fluttershy: You said you had plenty of places to go! :Zephyr Breeze: Ehhhh... :Fluttershy: sighs Fine. You can stay here— :Zephyr Breeze: You're the best! We're gonna have so much fun. :Fluttershy: On one condition. :Zephyr Breeze: Totally. Anything. :Fluttershy: You have to get a job. :Zephyr Breeze: Cracking the whip, huh? You always were kind of bossy. :Fluttershy: gritted teeth Zephyr Breeze... :Zephyr Breeze: Kidding! Get a job. Absolutely. :scraping :crows :Zephyr Breeze: yawns Where are we goin' so early? You have no idea how bad morning sun is for your mane. :Fluttershy: Remember how we talked about you getting a job? :Zephyr Breeze: It was just yesterday, and it's totally on my to-do list, but you can't expect to find something befitting my awesomeness overnight. :Fluttershy: I thought you might say that. :knocking :opens :Fluttershy: So I did it for you. :Zephyr Breeze: What?! :Rarity: These fabrics all need to be dyed those colors. Do you think you can handle that? :Zephyr Breeze: muttering Um, I don't know... :Rarity: You get started while Fluttershy and I head to the store for more supplies. Ta-ta! :Fluttershy: Good luck! :closes :splats :Fluttershy: Thanks for giving my brother a job. I just hope he's up to the task. :Rarity: Oh, darling, dyeing fabric is the simplest thing! :opens :Rarity: You just dip cloth in a bo— :Fluttershy and Rarity: gasps :Zephyr Breeze: to himself Rarity, you're back! :Fluttershy: What did you do? :Zephyr Breeze: Since you talk to animals all the time, I just figured it runs in the family, so why not outsource this stuff, you know? :chittering :Zephyr Breeze: Turns out the animal communication thing isn't genetic. :Rarity: Zephyr, I asked you to do this job! Not to pawn it off on innocent woodland creatures! :Zephyr Breeze: Okay, I guess you have some feelings about this. But you should know it's basically your cat's fault for walking by and giving me the idea. But I'm actually kinda into this look! :Opalescence: yowls :Zephyr Breeze: So I guess what I'm saying is... you're welcome? :Rarity: stuttering Zephyr, this is just unacceptable! :Zephyr Breeze: Wow. I guess I know when my efforts aren't appreciated. :Rarity: Ugghh! :closes :Fluttershy: nervously :Zephyr Breeze: Whoa! Those are tall! :Twilight Sparkle: I'm glad you noticed, because they're your new job. :Zephyr Breeze: Wha? Fluttershy You said you were taking me to tea with the princess! :Fluttershy: Actually, I said I'' was going to tea with the princess. ''You're going to work. :Zephyr Breeze: Sis, c'mon! :Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Zephyr, it'll be easy. I just need a Pegasus pony to fly up and wipe each window down from top to bottom. :Spike: And I'm here to make sure you do it right. :opens :Twilight Sparkle: Wow, Zephyr! This looks amazing! :strumming :Zephyr Breeze: Uh, you know, like you said, it was easy! :Fluttershy: Where's Spike? :Spike: Up here! :Twilight Sparkle: You were supposed to supervise, not do all the work! :Spike: I was supervising! And then Zephyr asked me about different cleaning techniques and which one was best, and if I could— Hey! I did all the work! :Zephyr Breeze: Don't let him fool you. Old Spike is quite the taskmaster. :zip :Zephyr Breeze: Oh, come on, sis. I had to ask Spike to make sure I was doing it right. :Fluttershy: You didn't do it at all! inhales Well, I guarantee there won't be any fooling around on the next job. :Zephyr Breeze: Next job? :whoosh :Rainbow Dash: That's right, Zeph! You're coming with me! :Zephyr Breeze: You don't have to come up with some excuse to hang out with me, Rainbows! Let's just go for a fly and see where the day takes us. :Rainbow Dash: sigh We're going to Wonderbolts Headquarters. And I am gonna give you a job so simple and straightforward, not even you can weasel your way out of it! quickly And the second you try, I'm gonna zap you with a storm cloud! Got it?! :Zephyr Breeze: Oh, I got it. I can already feel the electricity between us. :opens :Zephyr Breeze: Rainbow Dash is crazy, okay?! She expects me to do stuff right when she asks me to do it! It's insane! :Fluttershy: So you just quit? Again? :Zephyr Breeze: Escaped is more like it. Besides, what was I supposed to do? :Fluttershy: Keep trying? Finish something for once? Maybe that way, you'd actually find something you like to do! :Zephyr Breeze: That all sounds fine for your friends, but it's just not me. :Fluttershy: Then I'm sorry, Zephyr, but I don't think you can live here. :Zephyr Breeze: Fine! I'll just go live in the woods like my foreponies before me! Guess the only breeze this zephyr can count on is his own! :sweeping :Rainbow Dash: Aw, cheer up, Fluttershy. I know it was hard, but you did the right thing. You couldn't let Zephyr pull the same stuff on you that he's always pulled on your folks! :Fluttershy: I guess so... :Constance: twittering :Fluttershy: Oh, hello, Constance! :Constance: twittering :Fluttershy: Oh? Oh, dear. :Zephyr Breeze: See, Wigford? The Breeze needs nopony! We've got food, shelter. Just need to put the old kettle on... :clinking :beat :Zephyr Breeze: Come on, sticky-sticky, make with the sparks! :clanging :Zephyr Breeze: Ugh! What's a pony got to do to find a decent stick around here?! :whap :Zephyr Breeze: Ugh. grunting :Rainbow Dash: I know he needs to learn to do things for himself, but... :Fluttershy: Oh... I can't let him live like this. :crunch :Rainbow Dash: Actually, I don't think he'd make it through the night. :tapping :rustling :Zephyr Breeze: gasps Fluttershy! Hey! I was just, um, cozying up in my sleeping bag! Ready to call it an early night! mock-tired Such an exhausting day, y'know? :Rainbow Dash: It's noon. :Zephyr Breeze: You know me! in background Siesta... :thunk :Zephyr Breeze: Ugh... I can't do this. I can't do anything. :Fluttershy: Zephyr, you're smart and talented. You could do anything if you just tried! :Zephyr Breeze: And what if I give everything I have and still fail? Honestly, I think it's better not to try at all. :Rainbow Dash: But then you won't ever do anything. :Zephyr Breeze: I don't expect you two to understand. I mean, when have you ever failed? You've literally helped save Equestria, like, a dozen times. :Fluttershy: And I was worried that I'd fail every time! Sometimes you have to do things, even though you might fail. :Zephyr Breeze: But failing is the worst! :Fluttershy: And quitting doesn't feel much better, does it? :Zephyr Breeze: No. :Fluttershy: So here's the deal: You can come back with me, but you have to do exactly what I say. No exceptions. :Zephyr Breeze: resigned I will literally do anything you ask me if it means I don't have to stay here. :Fluttershy: Okay, you know what you have to do, right? :Zephyr Breeze: Beg for help, then quit when I get frustrated. Just kidding! Total opposite of that. Got it. :opens :Rainbow Dash: You think he can do it? :Zephyr Breeze: I did it! I actually finished something! By myself! :Rainbow Dash: And it looks exactly like it's supposed to. :Fluttershy: I knew you could do it, Zephyr. :Zephyr Breeze: I didn't! But I do now. Thanks for believing in me, sis. :Fluttershy: That's what big sisters are for. :Rainbow Dash: So, Zeph, now that you've accomplished this, what's next? :Zephyr Breeze: Anything I want! I mean, the sky's the limit, right? :beat :Zephyr Breeze: But, y'know... I've got some baby steps in mind. :Rainbow Dash: Thanks for dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Shy! Ha! It was great as usual. :Mrs. Shy: Thank you, dear, for not giving up on Zephyr. After all these years of pining for him, it must be so satisfying to see him on the right track. :Rainbow Dash: Huh...? :Fluttershy: Have you heard from Zephyr? Is he doing well? :Mr. Shy: I tell you, he's a brand new pony! So full of drive and determination. :Rainbow Dash: Heh. That's great. :opens :Zephyr Breeze: singsong Guess who graduated from mane therapy training? :Rainbow Dash: Hah, awesome! :Mr. Shy: Congratulations, son! :Mrs. Shy: You look so handsome! :Fluttershy: I'm so proud of you, Zephyr. :Zephyr Breeze: It was only a matter of time before they recognized my true genius! But actually doing the work probably helped, and I wouldn't have if it weren't for you. :Fluttershy: Oh, I just gave you some encouragement. You did this on your own. :Zephyr Breeze: And honestly, right now I feel like I can do anything... except find a place. I can still crash here for a few days, right? :credits